


The Dugout Inn

by whiteduck6



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BOS roleplay, F/M, PWP, Post Blind Betrayal, cameo by nate's frozen body, cameo by the dugout inn, danse finally exits his power armour, honeymoon-esque holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteduck6/pseuds/whiteduck6
Summary: Sometimes, Ripley and Danse need some time to themselves.





	

Ripley loved Shaun. There was no doubt about it. The fact that she had searched tirelessly for him even when the entire world said he was a lost cause should have been enough to prove that. But, every so often, she wanted to spend a night alone with her husband. 

“I think Danse and I are going to spend tomorrow night in Diamond City,” she told Shaun one night at the dinner table. “We’re going to do some shopping, go out on the town. Will you be okay here on your own?”

“Yeah, mom,” he said, shovelling a forkful of baked tato into his mouth, “I’ll be fine. I’m not a baby. But please bring something back!”

“What were you thinking?”

“Surprise me!”

“Sure thing,” she smiled. She laced her fingers together, propping her chin on them. She didn’t know how she would be able to sleep tonight - her blood was already running a bit faster with the thoughts of tomorrow night. 

Later that night, when they were all in bed, she wrapped her arms around Danse. “I can’t wait for tomorrow,” she said. 

“Me neither,” he replied, “you deserve a vacation. I’ll see that you get one.” 

She snorted out a short laugh at his formal mannerisms, allowing him to fold her into his body. She fell asleep quickly, her thoughts spinning. 

 

The next day they made the trip to Diamond City. She made sure to bring plenty of money, and they spent the afternoon meandering around the City, seeing the sights and eating good food. 

“I haven’t eaten anything this good in so long,” she moaned over a bowl of noodles. “I forgot what fake food tasted like.”

Danse flushed at her moaning but grinned at her. “I know,” he said, “I understand that the produce we eat is good for us, but every so often you need to treat yourself.”

“Exactly,” she said. 

 

When the evening came, she rented a room at the Dugout Inn. She conspicuously threaded her fingers through Danse’s as she made the purchase, flicking her eyes down to their hands and back up to Vadim’s. He got the message and gave them a room towards the back, a good distance away from anyone else. 

Once the door was locked behind them, Danse finally stepped out of his power armour. “You can take it off, you know,” Ripley said, giggling at the wet-dog shake he did whenever he got out of the armour. “We’re not going to be attacked.”

“I know logically we won’t get attacked, but in case we do I want to make sure I can keep you safe.” He held her face in his hands gently and kissed her on the lips, slowly trailing down her neck. 

“You’re so kind,” she said, “always looking out for me.” He moved his hands from her face to her waist, pulling the fabric of her dress taut. She had gone without wearing her Brotherhood of Steel armour today and instead had settled on a nice cream dress she found. She rested her palms against Danse’s chest as they continued to kiss, massaging his chest with her thumbs. She gently nudged him over to the bed and they collapsed onto it together in a tangle of limbs. She laughed against his lips at his undignified crash onto the mattress. 

She started gently tugging at the zipper of his uniform, the metal teeth parting to reveal toned muscles. She took this opportunity to kiss down Danse’s neck, down his chest, down to his firm stomach. She looked up at him through her lashes as she kissed the inside of his thigh through his uniform. She felt him tense under her. 

“Take it off,” she whispered against his leg. He shimmied into a vague imitation of a sitting position, unlacing his boots and shucking them off with shaking fingers. He stripped off the uniform, leaving him only in his plain cotton underwear. “Your turn,” he said breathily as he laid back down on the bed. 

She stood up and made a show of unbuttoning the front of her dress slowly, running her hands over her breasts. Danse’s breath stuttered but he continued watching her as she let the dress fall to the ground. 

“W-where did you get those?” He asked, obviously trying very hard not to just grab her and take her to bed right then and there. She had taken off the dress to reveal a set of a lacy black thong and a matching bra. 

“I found them in a mall,” she said, “I tucked them into my pocket while you weren’t looking. They weren’t exactly hard to conceal - there isn’t much there to conceal.” She ran her hands over her breasts again, pressing them together to make them seem larger. Danse sucked in a breath and ran his calloused hands over her hips, gently tugging her towards him. She smiled and trailed her fingers down his chest, his stomach, stopping above his underwear. She knelt down and pressed her face to his concealed cock, pressing kisses to it through his underwear. She felt it twitch against her cheek and she grinned. 

“R-Ripley,” Danse said, “you’re driving me insane.”

“You’ve broken the rules again, Paladin,” she said, slipping into a familiar persona. “You have to be punished.”

“Y-yes, Sentinel,” he said, “Of-of course. What will you do to me?”

“I’m going to fuck you,” she said, “and you can’t come until I have.”

“Yes, Sentinel,” he gasped as she nuzzled against his cock again. “Understood.”

She started tugging off his underwear and he lifted his hips off the bed, letting her take them off all the way. She tossed them on the floor with the rest of their clothes and unclasped her bra. She threw it on the floor and pressed her breasts together around Danse’s cock, massaging them gently. 

“Tell me when you’re about to come,” she said, and she started to gently shift up and down. 

“Dammit, Ri- Sentinel,” Danse choked out, gripping the sheets beneath him. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Ripley murmured, “completely under my control. I could do anything to you. And you’d enjoy it, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes, I would. I would! Please, Sentinel, please, I’m going to come if you don’t stop-“

She immediately pulled off and moved up to kiss him, being careful not to touch his cock. “Okay,” she said, “tell me if you need a break.” She got on her knees and pulled her underwear off, and shifted so she was sitting on his face, carefully tilting her hips so that she wasn’t obstructing his breathing. 

He eagerly grabbed her ass, forcing her body closer, closer, closer to him. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue prodding, licking, sucking at her, in her most intimate area. Her toes curled so hard they cracked and she scrabbled at his hair desperately, trying not to actually strangle him with her thighs. 

She felt her muscles tense as her orgasm rippled through her. Her breathing slowed as she came down, running a hand through her hair, trying not to dislodge her bun that was already hanging on by a thread. 

She stepped off his face and went to kiss him, tasting her fluids and the lovely taste of Danse. “You did very well, Paladin,” she said, “Now you get your reward.”

She tugged his hands so that he was sitting up and she laid down where he had been previously. “Do what you will with me,” she said, throwing a hand over her eyes dramatically. 

Danse wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, so that her legs were wrapped around his torso and she was sitting on his crossed legs. He slowly pushed his cock into her. 

Even after so many times, even after she had been with many men in her pre-war life, Danse was still the best she had ever had. It made her question the existence of soulmates - she felt so much more of a connection with Danse than she ever had with Nate. She loved him, sure, but was she willing to die for him? To risk her position in the only thing she’d ever felt truly passionate about for him? 

Her attention was drawn away as Danse slowly thrusted into her for the first time. “Is this okay? Are you in pain?”

“No, you feel incredible, Paladin,” she whispered in his ear, “You’re so beautiful, so handsome, you feel so good inside me, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

He managed to not come just from being praised and took a shuddering, shaky breath. “You can go ahead,” he said, and she nodded. She knew what this meant from previous encounters. She leaned back slightly, pressed her palms into his shoulders, and started eagerly riding him. 

“Danse,” She moaned, “Paladin, you’re so good. So good.”

“Sentinel,” he rasped, “Sentinel, can I come?”

“Yes,” she said, “please, please come inside me.” She was already soaked again, teetering on the brink of orgasm.

“Ripley,” Danse groaned as he came, his come heating her from the inside. She moaned loudly as she came for the second time, clenching around Danse and milking his orgasm out of him. 

“I love you,” Danse murmured into her shoulder as they came down from their highs. 

“I love you, too,” she said, wrapping her hand around his and running her thumb over his wedding ring. When they had decided that they were going to be a long-term arrangement, she had traversed back into Vault 111 and retrieved the wedding ring from Nate’s finger. She had pressed her lips to his frozen forehead and thanked him for the happiness he gave her. She wished him luck in the next life, and closed the cryo pod. 

She hadn’t planned on going back in that Vault ever again.

Her new life wasn’t going to be perfect - she had no idea how to raise a teenager, and Shaun was fast approaching those years. Her new world was irradiated and fraught with danger and every day was a struggle for survival-

But as long as she had Danse, she was pretty sure she was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first work published on this site, so please leave constructive criticism! I'm always looking to improve!


End file.
